Baby
by Warblerpuff
Summary: AmazingPhil/danisnotonfire drabble-type fic! Not my best work, but, here is my addition to the few Phanfictions there are. Seriously, not nearly enough, in my opinion.


Alright, I really wanted to write a little drabble thing and...this kind of sucks and is uneventful. But, then again, I did only work on this when it was late. I barely remembered what I wrote at one point. So, let's go on another "Abbie writes fanfiction at late-night" adventure!

* * *

><p>Phil walked into his flat like it was a normal day.<p>

He placed his keys on the counter, he kicked off his shoes, revealing his unmatched socks, he went straight away to the kitchen and got himself an orange Fanta and went on into his living room.

As he walked in, he noticed nothing different in the dark room, -until he heard a noise.

A tiny cough. -Paranormal activity again? Phil panicked and decided he'd use his soda bottle as a weapon, he looked around nearly everywhere but the obvious. "Why is it always me being haunted?" He mumbled. "And by a ghost with allergies, no less." He sighed. He kept looking until he looked at the couch, where he figured the ghost was.

"AAHH!" He yelled. "BLOODY HELL, DAN." He threw his bottle at his best friend who was sitting on his couch, smiling like an idiot.

"What did I do?" Dan said, barely able to contain his laughter. "I just thought I'd come celebrate you giving me a key to your place." He stood up and hugged Phil as his form of an apology. Phil loved hugs. Dan did not.

"By giving me a heart-attack?" Phil rolled his eyes, but still hugged Dan back. "What are you doing here really?"

"Here I thought you'd be happy to see me." Dan smiled and let Phil go, but took both his hands.

Phil glanced at their hands, now intertwined, Dan didn't seem to notice though. "Uhm.." Phil blushed. "No. No, I am. You didn't have to scare me though."

"Now, baby, where would the fun in that be?" Dan smirked at Phil, letting his hands fall. "So, Sonic then?" Dan fell back onto the couch, casually.

"No!" Phil said as he grabbed the game, he actually liked the game. But, come on! Impending doom! "That game is the worst, I am not going t-" He stopped suddenly, replaying what Dan had just said. Baby? Did he just call Phil 'baby'? That's unlike him. He never jokes around like that. "What did you say?" Phil looked at his best friend who had his arms crossed on the couch.

Dan looked at him confused. "What? About Sonic? I was wondering if you wanted to play-"

"No before that." Phil shook his head.

"I have no idea." Dan said, trying to think back. Nothing sounded off to him...what was he forgetting?

"You-you called me baby..." Phil tried to hide his smile. "Daniel. You called me 'baby." He repeated, letting his smile shine through.

"I did _not_ call you 'baby'." Dan said, confidentially.

"Actually, you did."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

Dan sighed, unreasonably frustrated. Not just by Phil claiming he piratically was flirting with him, but, also because he was trying everything he could not to blush. But, Dan could feel his face heat up and almost saw himself turn red. "Why would I call you 'baby', Phil?"

"Because you like me?" Phil drew out the "i" far too long.

"Phil, you're my best friend. That's insane. Besides, you're a guy."

"So? You could still like me." Once more the like was drawn out.

"Sonic then?" Dan ignored the current subject.

Phil laughed. "Sure thing, baby." He smiled, then put the game in.

"I'm blaming you making me watch Glee." Dan said, defensively crossing his arms.

"Glee? Why Glee and I never _made _you watch it. You could l-"

"If you say that I like you again, Phil..." Dan trailed off.

"What are you gonna do?" Phil sat down, holding the controller.

Dan sighed. "Alright, let's play this game and get your death over with."

"You and your subject change," Phil shook his head.

"Impending Doom?" Dan said, smirking.

"Actually not!" Phil shouted.

"Should we film you getting your ass kicked? Like an 'Impending Doom 2'"?

"Maybe, but, we'd have to do a lot of editing if you're going to keep hitting on me."

Dan sighed, "Phillip." He said, in a "serious business" tone.

"Yes, Daniel?" Phil smirked, looking at his best friend become more annoyed with every second.

"Shut up," Dan tried to hide his smile, "You ready to play the game?"

"Sure thing, baby."Phil started the game up, still smirking.

"I'm going to kill you." Dan laughed.

"Whatever you say, honey."

"Punch you in the head." Dan said, not taking his eyes off the TV, watching Sonic run and collect coins.

"So, sweetie-pumpkin, how was your day?"

Dan ignored the name and went on as normal. " Fine, rather boring until I got the idea to come over here and scare you."

"Thanks for that," Phil said shaking his head, _still_ smiling.

"Oh anytime," Dan laughed. "Absolutely, anytime."

Phil rolled his eyes. "So, did you _just _come to scare me?"

"No, I came to _surprise_ you." Dan corrected. "And, I mean...I missed you or whatever." Dan mumbled the last part, blushing.

"You what?" Phil would not stop smiling. That annoyed Dan.

"Shut up," Dan repeated.

"Well, I missed you, too," Phil looked at Dan and smiled then added "baby."

* * *

><p>So? I'm thinking about adding more to this. Like a PhilDan oneshot thing. Thoughts?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
